Yukionna's dream
by emethius
Summary: Something happened, everyone is sad, saying their farewells...  btw, bad at summaries


(Youkai Academy Cementery)

It was a cloudy day, black clouds darkened the once shining sky, there was a burial that day, a memorable hero has fallen.

"Why... why him?" a pink-haired girl with a rosary sobbed.

"no... not now... my destined one... NO!" a blue-haired girl with a yellow sweater cried.

"This can't be real... it must be a bad dream... it has to be" a little witch cried with her knees on the ground.

"He... he promised to marry me... he did... but now... why!" a girl with a lollipop on her mouth said between sobs hitting the ground with her ice claws.

"I will never had the chance to fight him a at least once... now he is gone" A man with a red hair band said in a regret tone.

"Is ok Gin-senpai, he would had beat you anyway" the witch joked, "Yeah... uh? HEY?" the man reaction to the joke. "Gin, Yukari, please, not now... is not the moment to do jokes..." a man with not so long black hair with his eyes closed spoke. "gomenasai Zael" "i'm sorry Zael-kun".

Soon, the burial took it place, the tombstone has a name on it, Tsukune Aono, and some words under the same said: _first human to survive this world and save it from the evil ones._

Before the coffin where placed in the hole, it was opened to his friends to say a last farewell.

The first one was the rosary girl, she bent down to look to the young boy death body better, "Tsukune, it's me, Moka, i know you can't hear me, but... i'm sad, everyone is sad too... your departure is a great lost to everyone in the school... i will miss you, like everyone else, and also this may be the last time i do this" she did her signature Kapuchuu in his neck, for the last time, even though nothing came out from him... she loved doing it a last time.

The second one was the yellow sweater girl, "Tsukune-kun, yahoohoo, it's me, Kurumu" she tried to sound cheerful, "though i had failed in making you my destined one, i wanted to give you something" her face was getting near his, she gave him a peek in the cheek, "This is all i can give you now... i... i will really miss you...!" she cried while going away to her friends.

Third was suppose to be the little witch Yukari, but she was too sad just to go near, instead, Ginei went to say his farewell "Tsukune, i'm sorry, for the praks i dad to you the day i met you, i want you to have this" he took off his headband, and placed it in Tsukune's corpse chest, "You will be missed in the club, very much, no one will replace you, i promise" he began to cry as he went away from the coffin.

Fifth was the Bus-driver "I told you, Youkai Academy is creepy, but you did well and protected it, see you soon, young one" i took off his hat in sign of respect and went away.

Sixth was Zael (A/N: my OC) "i actually wanted to have a fight with you Tsukune, you were great in battle, now rest, you had a long fight, now get your eternal sleep i peace" he opened his eyes " i will miss you, my friend" with that, he went away.

After some more of the people that known him well, such as Ruby and even the Headmaster said his farewell, but someone was missing, the burrial was postponed to the next day.

(The night before the burial)

It was cold, more cold as usual, the coffin still open, a girl with purple hair, a lollipop on her mouth and striped socks, she got near the coffin and spoke "I will miss you very much my love" a tear ran down her cheek "I had dreams of us getting married and having lots of babys, but now, it will only be a dream, you know, i didn't came here just for a husband, i came to this school for you, reading your articles in the school paper, you protecting me, me protecting you, we had a great time together, even though i never had the chance to do this" she bent down to his face and gave him a soft kiss in the lips, their first kiss, a tears ran down her face, landing on the dead body "I wanted to be with you forever, to always protect you when you were in troubles, all the things i did were just for you, only you Tsukune... and maybe, the only thing i can do now is sing that song you love, remember? Snowstorm" and so, she began to sing...

_koori no kabe ga ima wa atakaku hodokete iku_  
><em>kajouna ai dato wa iwanaide hoshii<em>

_omae to deatta ano hi kara furiizu  
>shinu hodo ni suki de nemurenai yo<em>

As she sang, memories of herself and her loved went through her head... 

_Snowstorm Snowstorm_  
><em>kokoro wa mou fukiarete<em>  
><em>Snowstorm Snowstorm<em>  
><em>kogoeru hodo ni hageshii<em>  
><em>toriko ni sasete, ah passhon<em>

_koi wa moumoku de ii sore ga howaito auto_  
><em>mae ga mienakute mo omae dake miteru<em>

_amakute fukaketsu karafuru kyandii_  
><em>tokashita bun dake romansu Cool<em>

Her treasured memory was the day she saw him for the first time... it was unforgetable...

_Snowstorm Snowstorm_  
><em>omoi wo tsunorasete wa<em>  
><em>Snowstorm Snowstorm<em>  
><em>futari no kyori wo chijimete<em> _sawaritainda, ah passhon_

_Snowstorm Snowstorm_  
><em>kokoro wa mou fukiarete<em>  
><em>Snowstorm Snowstorm<em>  
><em>kogoeru hodo ni hageshii<em> _toriko ni sasete, ah passhon_

When she finished the song, there were a lot of tears in her eyes, she couln't bear the lost anymore...

(Morning, day of the burrial)

Everything was ready, though, Tsukune's friends saw something in the coffin, a note with Mizore's hand writing... Ginei went near, grabbed it and started reading: 

_Dear friends,_  
><em>I just couldn't bear this pain anymore longer, and so, i decided to go with Tsukune, in order to do that, i killed myself...<em> With those words everyone went more sad... _Moka, Kurumu, Yukari, Gin, Ruby and Kokoa, was a pleasure to meet you all, you were awesome friends, really, i might had been upset when Moke sucked Tsukune's blood, or when Kurumu made him choke pressing his head in her breasts, or when Yukari made those adults question, i forgive you all, now, is time for me to go away with my loved one, farewell, Mizore Shirayuki._

At the end of the note, everyone were crying... (Minutes later) The burrial started... and whent it reached it end, they saw some other words in the tombstone: Weherever you go, I will be watching you Tsukune, Mizore...  
>Everyone reactions where a "take care of him, Mizore-chan...".<br>As a respect sign, Moka left a her rosary and said: The other moka is only for Tsukune...  
>Kurumu left her favorite yellow sweater: yahoohoo... have fun where you my destined, see ya soon...<br>Yukari left her magic wand: thanks to you, i learned how to do magic by my own hands, desu... That was all they could do and wnet away... From another place, Tsukune and Mizore were living their dreams of being together "Thanks, friends..."

* * *

><p>AN: how this happened, i dunno, what do you think? Story or One-shot?<p> 


End file.
